Jongin, Be Mine!
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2018] Aku hanya ingin belajar sesuatu yang baru, yang belum pernah aku praktekkan dan aku jumpai sebelumnya. Walaupun itu hanya ada dalam teori. Dan entah mengapa aku memilihmu untuk mengajarkanku sesuatu yang ingin aku kenal lebih dalam – Do Kyungsoo


**Prompt code**

345

 **Title**

Jongin, Be Mine!

 **Main cast(s)**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **Side cast(s)**

Chanbaek

 **Category Prompt**

Student!AU

 **Category**

BL

 **Warning**

rate M,bxb

 **Author's Note**

Believe what you believe dan tatapan mata itu tidak pernah berbohong

 **Summary**

Aku hanya ingin belajar sesuatu yang baru, yang belum pernah aku praktekkan dan aku jumpai sebelumnya. Walaupun itu hanya ada dalam teori. Dan entah mengapa aku memilihmu untuk mengajarkanku sesuatu yang ingin aku kenal lebih dalam – Do Kyungsoo

.

-.000.-

.

Semerbak aroma kopi yang tercium begitu harum mengawali semangat di pagi hari. Matahari yang mulai tinggi menembus celah-celah ruang dapur apartemen Kim Jongin, siswa baru yang dipindahkan ke Indonesia. Sebenarnya Jongin tidak terbiasa dengan cuaca di Indonesia tepatnya di wilayah Jakarta namun ia harus bertahan demi masa depannya. Di gedung apartemen yang sama dengan Kim Jongin ada lelaki mungil dengan mata bulat sebulat mata burung hantu sedang menyesap susu coklat di tangannya sambil berjalan ke arah kamar untuk membangunkan temannya.

"Byun Baekhyun bangunlah! Ini sudah siang, apa kau tak ingin pergi ke sekolah?"

"Sebentar lagi Kyung, aku masih mengantuk."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya. Baekhyun dikirim satu minggu yang lalu sebelum Kyungsoo dan ia juga mulai mengikuti pelajaran yang ada.

-000.-

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolah internasional, saat sampai di depan gerbang ia akan langsung pergi ke ruang Kepala Sekolah untuk mengambil seragam serta keperluan lainnya. Ketika melewati koridor sekolah, semua mata siswi tertuju pada Jongin seakan Jongin adalah makanan yang siap untuk disantap kapan saja. Siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan lelaki berkulit tan, senyuman yang begitu manis, wajah mesumnya, serta badannya yang seksi dan jangan melupakan seringai tajam yang menambah kesan seksinya. Namun sangat disayangkan karena Jongin tidak begitu tertarik dengan wanita. Entah mengapa saat dia mendekati wanita seksi sekalipun, _Jongin kecilnya_ tidak pernah bereaksi sedikitpun. Kini Jongin telah berada tepat di pintu Kepala Sekolah, ia pun segera mengetuk pintu itu dengan pelan.

"Ah kau rupanya. Masuklah, silahkan duduk."

Jongin segera masuk dan duduk di depan kepala sekolah barunya.

"Siapa namamu?"

Jongin cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kepala Sekolahnya yang baru. Apa dia tidak membaca surat keputusan dari sekolahnya di Korea? Apa ia terlalu malas untuk membacanya? Namun Jongin segera menjawab pertanyaan Kepala Sekolah dan berusaha berpikir positif tentang Kepala Sekolah di depannya

"Aku Kim Jongin, siswa pindahan dari Korea."

Sang Kepala Sekolah terdiam sejenak sambil membaca beberapa dokumen penting.

"Ah kau yang bernama Kim Jongin? Kau kemari pasti untuk mengambil seragam dan keperluan yang lain bukan? Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambilkannya."

Saat Kepala Sekolah hendak beranjak dari kursinya, pintu kembali diketuk dengan pelan, sang Kepala Sekolah langsung menyuruhnya untuk masuk dan duduk. Siswa itupun masuk dan duduk di kursi sebelah Jongin dengan begitu tenang tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan Jongin.

"Ah kau pasti Do Kyungsoo, benar? Siswa pertukaran pelajar yang memiliki IQ tinggi itu? Tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambil seragam dan keperluan kalian."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sebentar lalu sang Kepala Sekolah meninggalkan Jongin bersama Kyungsoo. Entah mengapa ruangan yang tadinya dingin berubah menjadi ruangan yang begitu panas saat Kyungsoo datang. Tubuh Jongin seakan terbakar saat tak sengaja melirik paha Kyungsoo. Paha yang begitu ramping terbalut celana ketat tapi lebih ketat celana Jongin. Biasanya Jongin akan gengsi untuk berkenalan duluan, tapi hal ini berbeda dengan Kyungsoo. Rasanya Kyungsoo mempunyai daya tarik yang berbeda bagi Jongin.

"Hai aku Kim Jongin kau bisa memanggilku Jongin, aku juga sama sepertimu siswa pertukaran pelajar dari sekolah internasional di Korea, siapa namumu ?"

Jongin membuka pembicaraan menyodorkan tangan kekarnya untuk saling berjabat tangan. "Aku Do Kyungsoo, kau boleh memanggiku Kyungsoo. Senang rasanya bisa berkenalan denganmu,"

Kyungsoo menjabat tangan Jongin dan tertawa, rasaya dia sangat senang mempunyai teman selain Baekhyun. Namun fokus Jongin bukanlah Kyungsoo melainkan imajinasi ia sendiri.

" _Kulitnya begitu halus dan putih seperti baby, oh liat bentuk bibir yang berbentuk hati saat ia tertawa itu serta mata bulat seperti burung hantu! Damn, dia benar benar laki-laki imut! Rasanya aku ingin memakannya! Oh sial... ada apa dengan otakku?"_

Jongin membatin tentang Kyungsoo namun saat langkah kaki Kepala Sekolah menyadarkan lamunannya, Jongin segera melepas tautan tangan mereka.

Kini Jongin dan Kyungsoo telah keluar dari ruang Kepala Sekolah, selanjutnya mereka bergegas pergi ke toilet guna mengganti kemeja dan _jeans_ mereka dengan seragam yang diberikan pihak sekolah. Jongin berjalan di belakang Kyungsoo, matanya menatap pantat Kyungsoo. Pantatnya begitu berisi, bahkan pantat wanita saja kalah dengan pantatnya. Oh sial kenapa _Jongin kecilnya_ tiba-tiba bereaksi? Dan, hey? Sejak kapan celananya menjadi sangat sesak?

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jongin segera melangkahkan kakinya ke toilet dengan langkah lebar, karena dia harus menyelesaikan _urusannya_ dengan _Jongin kecilnya_ terlebih dahulu. Otak Jongin kali ini benar benar salah bekerja, sepertinya dia harus berhenti menonton film biru yang membuat otak dan imajinasinya menjadi berlebihan. Bukan otaknya saja yang tidak waras kali ini, tapi jantungnya juga tidak berhenti berdetak kencang saat bersama Kyungsoo.

Kini pelajaran telah dimulai, Jongin dan Kyungsoo memasuki kelas di jam ke tiga, bahkan mereka bertemu lagi di kelas yang sama dan Jongin duduk tepat dibelakang Kyungsoo. Saat berkenalan pun mereka melakukannya bersama seakan semuanya telah direncanakan. Sekarang pelajaran biologi sudah dimulai, guru Suho telah menjelaskan dengan begitu baik, tapi Kyungsoo tak kunjung mengerti dengan pelajaran ini. Padahal dia sudah belajar berkali-kali tentang pelajaran satu ini tapi otaknya tak mau bekerja sama, jadi Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mendengarkan penjelasan sang guru tanpa bertanya ataupun menjawab pertanyaan teman-temannya. Meski kelihatannya Kyungsoo mendengarkan segala macam penjelasan yang diberikan oleh guru Suho dengan begitu seksama, tapi percayalah, otaknya tak akan mau menyerapnya dengan baik.

Alih-alih pelajaran penuh teori membosankan seperti ini, Kyungsoo lebih tertarik dengan pelajaran berbasis teori dan praktek. Berbeda dengan lelaki mata bulat, Jongin sangat antusias dengan biologi. Bahkan guru Suho sering dibuat kewalahan menjawab pertanyaan darinya. Akhirnya, jam istirahat pun tiba. Semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas, kecuali Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang memilih untuk tinggal.

"Mengapa kau tidak bersemangat saat pelajaran biologi, Soo?"

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Aku lebih baik menghitung rumus fisika yang kadang bisa membuat akar rambutku tiba-tiba tidak berumur panjang, atau berada di laboratorium kimia dan bermain dengan larutan-larutan berbahaya daripada harus mendengarkan teori membosankan tentang biologi. Bagiku, biologi itu tidak punya titik yang menarik, bahkan prakteknya pun kurang menantang seperti fisika dan kimia."

Jongin sangat terkejut dengan perkataan Kyungsoo, bukankah kebanyakan laki-laki akan menyukai pembelajaran biologi terlebih lagi saat pembahasan tentang reproduksi?

"Jika kau tidak mengerti, bertanyalah padaku. Aku akan membantumu," ucap Jongin dengan senyuman tulusnya dan Kyungsoo langsung menatapnya dengan heran apa dia benar-benar tulus akan hal ini? Sebab jika iya, maka tentu dia akan menyetujui ajakan Jongin untuk mengajarinya.

"Baiklah ajarkan biologi kepadaku dan sebagai gantinya aku akan menuruti apa yang kau mau," ucap Kyungsoo dengan mata berbinar-binar. Jongin segera menyetujui perkataan Kyungsoo meski sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu membutuhkan timbal balik dari lelaki mata bulat itu. _Well,_ meski sebenarnya dia _punya_ keinginan yang berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo. Apa itu? Jongin ingin terus berada didekat Kyungsoo supaya ia dapat terus melihat bibir seksi Kyungsoo dan bahkan jika mungkin, ia ingin _melumatnya_.

-.000.-

Jam pelajaran baru saja berakhir. Kyungsoo berniat bergegas meninggalkan kelas namun sebuah tangan kekar menahannya. Saat Kyungsoo membalikkan badan, ia menemukan Jongin disana.

"Ada apa Jongin? Aku ingin pulang, aku lelah."

"Bagaimana jika kita pulang bersama? Aku akan mengantarmu."

Kyungsoo baru akan membuka bibirnya untuk menjawab ajakan Jongin, tapi lelaki yang lebih tinggi sudah kembali bersuara.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, jadi ayo pulang bersamaku." Jongin langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo secara paksa dan membawa lelaki itu menuju mobilnya. Jongin membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo dan memutari mobilnya untuk segera duduk disisi pengemudi.

"Dimana kau tinggal?"Jongin memulai percakapan saat mobilnya sudah bergerak keluar gerbang sekolah.

"Aku tinggal di apartemen Dharmawangsa Residence lantai 21"

Mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, Jongin sedikit terkejut. Tapi itu tak butuh waktu lama hingga isi kepalanya memunculkan ide cemerlang.

"Benarkah? Aku juga tinggal di apartemen itu! Aku di lantai 22. Oh, bagaimana jika kita setiap hari berangkat bersama? Aku akan menjemputmu,"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu Jongin, mungkin mulai besok aku akan membawa mobilku sendiri atau aku akan berangkat bersama temanku, Byun Baekhyun."

"Oohh" Jongin terdiam, ia tak berniat melanjutkan pembicaraannya lagi.

Tak masalah jika saat ini Kyungsoo menolak ajakannya, ia masih bisa melakukan cara lain untuk bisa berangkat bersama Kyungsoo, kan?

Sesampainya di parkiran apartemen, keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju kamar apartemen hingga saatnya mereka akan berpisah. Kyungsoo mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Jongin.

 _ **Do Kyungsoo pov**_

Aku membuka pintu apartemen dan langsung menuju kamar namun entah mengapa ada yang salah dengan jantung dan pikiranku. Jika biasanya setelah pulang sekolah aku akan langsung memasak namun kali ini berbeda. Aku berdiri di balkon apartemen setelah melepas seragam. Aku kembali memutar setiap menit saat bersama Jongin, ada rasa nyaman yang menyeruak. Tapi bukankah ini terlalu cepat untukku? Tak biasanya aku mudah dekat dengan orang baru. Kenapa kali ini berbeda?

Kim Jongin.

Pria _cool_ , seksi, pintar, hangat, nyaman dan—tunggu, sejak kapan jantungku berdetak dengan tidak normal seperti ini? Apa ini cinta? _No, no, no. Ohh God,_ bagaimana jika Jongin itu _straight_ atau—atau bagaimana jika dia sudah memiliki kekasih? Tidak ada yang tahu bukan?

Tapi, Tuhan, aku berharap Jongin tidak _straight_ dan juga tak punya kekasih. Jadi, Kau bisa menjadikan hatinya itu untukku, milikku saja. Aku masih sibuk berkhayal sekaligus berbicara dengan Tuhan saat tiba-tiba _handphone_ ku berbunyi dengan nyaring yang tentu saja sukses membuyarkan imajinasiku. Aku segera mengambil _handphone_ yang ada diatas meja belajar, di layar tertera nomor yang belum aku kenal, namun aku tetap mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

"Halo Kyungsoo, ini Jongin. _Where are you Kyung_?"

Ini Jongin? Kim Jongin yang baru saja bayangannya memenuhi otakku? Sial, jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak tidak normal!

"O-oh Jongin? Bagaimana kau mendapatkan nomorku? Dan tentu saja aku di apartemen, ada apa Jongin?"

"Aku akan mampir kesana jam tujuh. Kau bilang kau ingin belajar biologi?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Ya, tentu, datanglah. Aku ingin kau menjelaskan tentang materi yang guru Suho sampaikan tadi,"

"Okay _then_ , _see you baby_ Kyung~"

" _See you too,_ "

—tunggu.

Apa tadi dia memanggilku ' _baby_ '? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Apa dia tidak salah berbicara? Jangan-jangan ini hanya imajinasiku saja? Aku segera mencubit pipiku sekeras mungkin, tapi ini terasa sakit. Jadi…

 _Jongin memanggilku baby?_

 _ **Do Kyungsoo pov end**_

Setelah Kyungsoo mencubit pipinya dan ternyata itu bukan mimpi atau imajinasinya sendiri, dia melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil. Mungkin itu efek senang saat tahu Jongin meneleponya. Yaa mungkin ini terlihat sangat cepat bagi Kyungsoo untuk merasakan jatuh cinta, apalagi mereka baru pertama kali bertemu. Tapi siapa yang bisa memprediksi tentang cinta yang akan datang? Jika Kyungsoo sudah mulai nyaman dengan keberadaan Jongin, itu artinya hanya tinggal menunggu kapan rasa nyaman itu akan berubah menjadi cinta dibalut rasa sayang bahkan takut akan kehilangan.

Masih kurang sepuluh menit sebelum jam tujuh malam, namun jantung Kyungsoo sudah berdetak tak karuan.

 _Mengapa jamnya itu bergerak dengan sangat lambat?_

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah jam yang berada di ruang tengah seolah-olah jam itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

 _ **Kim Jongin pov**_

Mungkin tadi aku mendapatkan penolakan, tapi hal itu tidak akan membuatku menyerah. Aku akan berusaha untuk mengambil hatinya. Bukan Kim Jongin jika tidak bisa memiliki apa yang aku inginkan. Aku sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen Kyungsoo, tapi entah kenapa aku menjadi gugup dan berkeringat dingin. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mulai menekan bel. Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo membukakan pintu dan tersenyum manis ke arahku. Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana penampilan dia sekarang, Kyungsoo menggunakan celana _jeans_ pendek yang dipadukan dengan kaos biru yang bergambar pororo. Oh dia terlihat begitu cute, apalagi dengan senyum khasnya. Kyungsoo segera menyuruhku masuk dan duduk di ruang tengah dengan tv menyala, lengkap dengan jus yang baru saja dia sajikan di meja.

"Aku akan mengambil buku dulu Jongin,"

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala dan beberapa menit kemudian dia telah siap untuk belajar.

"Baiklah apa yang tidak kau mengerti?"

"Tolong jelaskan tentang bab reproduksi, aku tidak memahaminya sedikitpun."

Aku mengernyitkan kening. Dia benar tidak mengerti atau pura-pura tak mengerti? Namun dari tatapan mata bulatnya, aku bisa melihat kepolosan dan sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak mengerti. _Oh, it will be hard._

Aku menjelaskan dengan sangat telaten, sampai dia benar benar mengerti tak peduli berapa kali aku mengulangnya agar dia benar benar mengerti. Dan usahaku tak sia-sia, dia mulai mengerti sedikit demi sedikit, namun saat aku bertanya apa ada yang ingin dia tanyakan tiba-tiba...

"Jongin mengapa reproduksi tidak ada prakteknya? Bisakah kau buat aku lebih mengerti tentang adrenalin tubuh yang memuncak?"

Aku kehilangan kata-kata. Bahkan aku tidak mengerti bagaimana lagi aku harus menjelaskan padanya agar ia bisa mengerti. Sepertinya Kyungsoo benar-benar polos untuk hal seperti ini….

"Jika reproduksi ada prakteknya maka akan banyak wanita hamil saat mereka berhasil dibuahi, Kyung. Jika kau ingin mempraktekkan bagaimana proses reproduksi berlangsung, biar aku saja yang mengajarkanmu,"

"Ya, baiklah Kim Jongin,"

"Adrenalin tubuh dapat diartikan dalam dua hal. Mungkin dalam keseharian akan dikatakan adrenalin itu sebagai sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan tantangan yang bersifat seru dan menyenangkan. Namun dalam biologi, adrenalin ialah hormon yang dihasilkan ketika kita ketakutan, terancam atau yang lainnya. Adrenalin mempunyai beberapa efek contohnya adalah meningkatkan detak jantung, ya seperti detak jantungku sekarang saat sedang memandangmu."

 _ **Kim Jongin pov end**_

Jongin mengatakannya dengan lirih namun Kyungsoo mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Buktinya sekarang dia merona dan mereka bertukar pandang, suasana hening pun mengelilingi ruangan. Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya, semakin dekat hingga jarak mereka hilang dan deru napas mereka saling terdengar jelas. Jongin menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Kyungsoo, setelah yakin tidak ada penolakan dari Kyungsoo, Jongin memberanikan diri untuk mengulum bibir atas Kyungsoo, _rasanya manis seperti strawberry_ —gumam Jongin. Kyungsoo terkejut saat bibirnya dikulum, namun ia tak berniat untuk mendorong tubuh Jongin menjauh. Alih-alih mendorong, ia malah memejamkan mata dan menikmati ciumannya, terlebih saat Jongin menggigit kecil bibir Kyungsoo yang secara otomatis membuat Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya, memberikan akses untuk lidah Jongin _menjelajah_ lebih dalam. Entah sejak kapan Kyungsoo mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jongin, mereka sangat menikmati ciumannya hingga Kyungsoo merasa ia membutuhkan pasokan udara. Jongin melepas ciuman dan menyatukan kening keduanya, kemudian sama-sama saling memberikan jalan pada paru-paru mereka untuk memasok udara dengan lebih bebas.

"Kyung, apa kau akan marah?"

"Tidak, Jongin" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan canggung dan, _oh_ — jangan lupakan semburat merah di kedua pipinya yang terlihat jelas itu. Jongin kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo, kembali mencicipi bibir manis itu tanpa menyadari bahwa ada dua orang yang sedang menyaksikan perbuatan mereka.

"Do Kyungsoo apa yang kau lakukan? Astaga, mataku ternodai!"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo langsung melepaskan tautan mereka dan melihat ke arah pintu. Di sana berdiri dua laki laki dengan postur yang kontras. Baekhyun dengan tubuh kecilnya dan laki-laki yang berdiri disampingnya memiliki postur tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Baekhyun? Sejak kapan kau disana? Siapa orang disampingmu?" Baekhyun melangkah kakinya masuk diikuti olehlaki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Yak! Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, burung hantu! Apa yang kau lakukan? Siapa laki-laki yang kau bawa kemari itu? Apa kau mulai berkencan di belakangku?"

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Baek. Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, sekarang jawab aku. Siapa dia?"

"Dia Park Chanyeol, panggil saja dia Chanyeol. Dia temanku sewaktu di Korea," kali ini Jongin yang menjawab sambil merangkul Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi darinya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menatapnya heran, bagaimana bisa dunia sesempit ini?

"Iya itu benar, kami berteman, _no_ maksudku kami sudah bersahabat baik sejak di Korea dan keberadaan Jongin di Indonesia juga karena dia ingin menemaniku bersekolah disini," jelas Chanyeol yang dijawab dengan anggukan kecil oleh Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, lakukan apa saja yang kalian mau. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu dengan Chanyeol di kamar. Oh, dan kau Jongin. Jika ingin melakukan sesuatu pada si bulat itu, berhati-hatilah, dia masih terlalu polos." ujar Baekhyun memperingati Jongin, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menatap mereka dengan bingung.

Kini Jongin sudah kembali berdua dengan Kyungsoo, mereka awalnya masih saling diam, tapi tak lama Jongin memberanikan diri untuk memegang tangan Kyungsoo dan mulai bicara.

"Kyung, aku tahu ini mungkin mustahil atau terdengar konyol atau bahkan terlalu cepat untukmu. Tapi entah mengapa, sejak bertemu dengamu sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu..." Jongin berhenti sejenak memandang Kyungsoo, ia membelai kedua pipi tembem Kyungsoo lalu melanjutkan bicaranya. "Teruslah disampingku dan jadilah kekasihku, hm?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo namun Jongin tetap memegang tangan Kyungsoo dengan erat.

"Aku tahu ini memang terdengar sedikit konyol Jongin, tapi percayalah, perasaanku padamu sama seperti perasaanmu padaku.."

Mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, Jongin langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dengan sangat erat seakan tidak mau melepaskannya.

.

-.000.-

.

Matahari mulai menampakkan diri samar-samar. Cahaya yang masuk samar-samar melewati pintu kaca itu nyatanya mampu mengusik tidur nyenyak Jongin. Meski begitu, ia tak ingin bangkit dari ranjangnya. Jongin terlalu nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya sekarang karena ada laki-laki imut yang menenggalamkan wajahnya di dadanya. Jongin mengelus rambut Kyungsoo hingga Kyungsoo merasa terusik.

"Pagi Sayang," Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan singkat. Kyungsso sedikit kaget tapi tetap mencoba tenang karena yang memberikan ciuman barusan adalah kekasihnya sekarang. Sudah 4 minggu mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih dan selama ini mereka selalu baik-baik saja. Terkadang Jongin akan menginap di apartemen Kyungsoo bersama Chanyeol, terkadang Kyungsoo yang menginap di apartemen Jongin. Seperti hari ini, Kyungsoo akan berangkat sekolah dari apartemen Jongin. Baekhyun? Ah, dia akan berangkat dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku akan mandi dulu, ya? Nanti kau bisa mencariku di dapur," Kyungsoo bangun dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan menuju kamar mandi di luar kamar Jongin.

Kyungsoo sudah selesai mandi, ia menunggu Jongin di ruang makan sambil membaca bukunya. Tiba-tiba ada lengan yang memeluk lehernya dengan posesif.

" _Baby_ Soo, aku tidak ingin makan jika kau tak menyuapiku."

Ya seperti itulah Jongin setiap ada Kyungsoo didekatnya, ia akan berubah menjadi manja. Kontras dengan kebiasaannya ketika di sekolah, yakni menampilkan wajah tegas dan dingin.

-.000.-

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling berdampingan untuk menuju kelas mereka, namun saat akan memasuki kelas, tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis yang menghalangi perjalanan mereka dan langsung memeluk Jongin dengan sangat erat.

"Jongin, aku sangat merindukanmu. Apa kau tidak merindukanku? Aku jauh-jauh datang dari Korea hanya untuk bertemu denganmu, dan aku juga akan pindah ke sekolah ini. Jadi kita tidak akan terpisahkan lagi oleh jarak, aku akan tetap berada disisimu.." Jongin berusaha melepas tangan gadis itu. Ia kemudian melihat kearah Kyungsoo yang hanya menatapnya bingung lalu menundukkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Kau pasti merindukanku 'kan Jongin? Aku juga merindukanmu! Setelah selesai kelas, ayo pergi bersama, hm?" gadis itu kembali memeluk Jongin dengan erat tak memperdulikan keberadaan Kyungsoo disamping Jongin.

Setelah kejadian itu, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pendiam. Ia bersikap cuek pada Jongin sampai jam sekolah berakhir. Jongin ingin menjelaskan semuanya, tapi jika terus begini bagaimana Jongin bisa menjelaskannya?

"Kyung, ayo kita pulang." Jongin berusaha bersikap biasa saja, namun tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menjawab dengan sebuah penolakan.

"Maaf Jongin aku ingin pulang bersama Baekhyun," Kyungsoo meninggalkan Jongin begitu saja. Jongin hanya bisa menatap punggung Kyungsoo dalam diam. Jongin bingung bagaimana menjelaskan semuanya pada Kyungsoo— _menjelaskan tentang gadis tadi_.

"Jongin, ayo kita pergi!"

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang, seorang gadis berseru lalu memeluk lengan Jongin dengan sangat posesif. Demi Tuhan, Jongin tidak ingin hal seperti ini terjadi.

"Krystal, aku tegaskan sekali lagi. Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu, bahkan tidak akan pernah. Aku mencintai Kyungsoo. Dan hanya dia yang benar-benar bisa menarik perhatianku," Jongin mengatakannya dengan sangat tegas bahkan di menegaskan nama Kyungsoo agar Krystal tidak lagi menggagunya.

Jongin sudah terlalu lelah diganggu oleh Krystal, sudah cukup ia menderita karena gadis itu. Tak lama, Jongin langsung meninggalkan gadis yangl ia tahu mungkin sebenatar lagi akan mulai melakukan hal-hal bodoh diluar nalar karena terlampau emosi sebab Jongin yang kembali menolaknya, namun Jongin tak peduli lagi.

Jongin kini sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Kyungsoo, namun pintu itu tak kunjung terbuka. Tidak menyerah, Jongin memilih untuk tetap mengetuk pintu itu lagi dan lagi hingga pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Kyungsoo dengan mata sembapnya. Kyungsoo ingin menutup pintu, namun ia kalah cepat dengan Jongin. Jongin langsung memegang tangan Kyungsoo, memeluknya dengan erat, kaki Jongin berusaha menutup pintu. Awalnya Kyungsoo menolak pelukan Jongin, namun Jongin tetap memeluknya dengan erat.

" _Baby_ Soo, tolong dengarkan aku dan berhentilah menangis. Gadis tadi namanya Krystal, dia menyukaiku sejak lama, tapi aku tak pernah menghiraukannya. Dia yang terus mengejarku, aku tak ada hubungan apapun dengannya! Percayalah padaku, Soo. Aku tidak peduli jika dia mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa aku adalah kekasihnya, karena kekasihku hanyalah kau, _baby_. Aku tak mungkin menyukai gadis murahan sepertinya, kau jauh lebih menarik dari dia." Jongin mencoba menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi hari ini sambil memeluk erat Kyungsoo. Jongin takut jika nanti ia melepaskan pelukannya maka tak akan ada lagi waktu untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Diluar dugaan, Kyungsoo membalas pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku Jongin, mungkin aku terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Aku hanya tidak ingin membagimu dengan siapapun. Aku tidak ingin kekasihku disentuh oleh siapapun, aku benar-benar mencintaimu Jongin.." Kyungsoo terus menangis dalam pelukan Jongin.

Jongin melepas pelukannya, lalu menangkup pipi tembem Kyungsoo. "Aku juga mencintaimu _baby_ Soo, bahkan aku mencintaimu lebih dari aku mencintai diriku sendiri," Jongin mencium puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Entah siapa yang memulai terlebih dahulu sekarang mereka saling menyesap, menikmati setiap inci rasa manis dibibir satu sama lain.

Entah sejak kapan juga Jongin mulai meraba punggung Kyungsoo, mengelusnya dari dalam pakaian tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka hingga Kyungsoo memukul dada Jongin meminta untuk melepaskannya. Jongin menyudahi ciuman panas ini ia tidak mau Kyungsoonya kehabisan napas, "Kyung, maukah kau menyelesaikan ini?" Kyungsoo hanya membulatkan matanya, ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Jongin

"Aku tahu kau tidak mengerti maksudku, jadi biar aku yang akan mengajarimu." Jongin menarik Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamarnya lalu mengunci pintu itu. Jongin mendorong Kyungsoo pelan hingga ia terjatuh diatas kasur.

"Kyung, aku tahu ini yang pertama bagimu, tapi aku berjanji akan melakukannya dengan lembut. Kau cukup menikmatinya dan memanggil namaku, okay?" Jongin mencium bibir Kyungsoo lagi, menyesap bibir manisnya lalu turun ke leher mulus Kyungsoo dan itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo mengerang.

Jongin membuat tanda kepemilikan di leher Kyungsoo, mendengar Kyungsoo mengerang membuat libido Jongin semakin tinggi. Jongin melepas kemeja yang Kyungsoo gunakan, bibirnya mulai turun menyapa dada Kyungsoo, menyesap tonjolan merah muda di dada Kyungsoo. "Ahh Jongin.." Tak banyak yang bisa Kyungsoo utarakan lewat bibirnya karena perlakuan Jongin pada tubuhnya benar-benar memberikan rasa nikmat baginya.

Jongin terus menciumi setiap inci tubuh Kyungsoo hingga ia berada tepat pada kejantanan Kyungsoo. Ia menciumnya perlahan dan tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, sekarang tubuhnya benar-benar tak tertutupi benang sehelaipun. Entah kapan Jongin membuang semua pakaian Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat rasa dingin disekitar lubangnya mulai terasa. "Yak Jongin! U-uhh, apa yang kau lakukan? I-itu menjijikkan.. ahh Jongin.. berhentilah.." Kyungsoo mencoba menghentikan apapun yang sedang Jongin lakukan saat ini pada lubang analnya. Tapi tanpa sadar, saat ia mengatakan bahwa hal yang dilakukan Jongin itu menjijikkan, Kyungsoo malah mendesah.

"Apa yang menjijikkan _baby_? Ini sangat nikmat bukan?" Jongin mengatakannya dengan lembut sembari tersenyum ia mengecup kening Kyungsoo.

"Apakah Baekhyun ada di kamarnya? Ada yang ingin aku ambil," Jongin bertanya sambil mengelus _adik kecil_ dan lubang Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, mungkin dia menginap di apartemen Chan— ahhh Jongin... berhenti menggodaku dan lakukan apa yang kau mauuu—aahhh..." Jongin mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus pipi Kyungsoo pelan.

"Diamlah disini, aku akan segera kembali." Jongin segera beranjak dan berjalan dengan cepat ke kamar Baekhyun untuk mengambil barang yang ia butuhkan demi kelancaran prosesi reproduksinya bersama Kyungsoo. Setelah mendapatkan yang ia mau di kamar Baekhyun, Jongin kembali kekamar Kyungsoo dan kembali menggoda Kyungsoo.

 _ **Kyungsoo pov**_

Jongin kembali berjalan cepat ke arahku dan langsung menindih tubuhku, bahkan dia mencium bibirku dengan ganas. "Kyung, aku akan bertanya sekali lagi padamu. Apa kau yakin untuk melakukannya? Aku sudah cukup menahannya selama ini,"

Aku mengangguk kecil, sudah cukup ia menantiku selama ini. Meski kami sering tidur bersama, tapi dia tak pernah melakukan apapun selain menciumku. "Baiklah aku akan melakukannya."

Jongin kembali mencium setiap detail tubuhku, memberi setiap tanda bahwa apa yang ada di diriku akan menjadi miliknya mulai sekarang. "Ahh Jongin.."

Aku hanya bisa mendesahkan namanya tiap kali dia menyesap putingku karena rasanya benar-benar nikmat! Jongin terus menciumi tubuhku hingga akhirnya benda kenyal itu menyentuh lubangku lagi, rasanya nikmat hingga tanpa aku sadar ada hawa dingin disekitar lubangku.

"Jongin, apa yang kau oleskan?"

"Ini adalah lube, aku mengambilnya dari kamar Baekhyun, dia menyimpan beberapa disana."

Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan singkat sebelum Jongin kembali mencium bibirku lalu menyesapnya. Tanpa aku sadari, aku menggigit bibir bawah Jongin untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit yang mulai terasa sekarang. "Jongin ahh.. apa yang kau lakukan? Sakit, Bodoh.." Aku mencoba melihat ke bawah dan ternyata Jongin sedang memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam lubangku, pantas saja rasanya benar-benar sakit!

"Tenang, nanti ini tidak akan lagi terasa sakit, Sayang.." Jongin mencium bibirku lagi, sembari mencoba mengeluarkan jarinya lalu memasukkannya lagi dan mengulangnya beberapa kali.

"Ahh Jongin.. lebih dalam lagi.." Ternyata benar, ini sangat nikmat! Bahkan aku ingin jari Jongin memasukiku lebih dalam lagi dari ini. Jongin masih terus melakukan kegiatannya tadi membuatku merasakan kenikmatan yang tak bisa kuutarakan. Tapi tiba-tiba dia mengeluarkan jarinya dan sontak hal itu membuat aku merasa kosong.

" _Baby,_ aku akan melakukannya sekarang, hm? Kau bisa mencakar punggungku jika itu bisa membuat rasa sakitmu berkurang." Jongin memelukku dengan erat, tangan kirinya bertugas memposisikan kejantanannya tepat di depan lubangku, lalu ia mendorongnya dengan perlahan.

"Ahhh Jongin...berhenti, ini sakit.."

Jongin mencium keningku, "tahan sayang," Jongin terus menenangkan diriku, mencium setiap inci wajahku, memelukku dengan erat lalu disaat aku sudah benar-benar merasa tenang, tanpa aba-aba dia mendorong kejantanannya dengan sekali hentakan hingga menyentuh ujung terdalamku.

"Ahhh Jongin! Sakit! Cepat keluarkan!" Aku memukul punggungnya berkali-kali. Sungguh ini benar-benar sakit.

 _ **Kyungsoo pov end**_

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat, juga mencium perpotongan leher Kyungsoo. Saat Jongin menatap kedua mata bulat yang mengeluarkan air mata Jongin segera mencium mata itu. "Maaf, maafkan aku Kyung.." Kyungsoo hanya terdiam mencoba untuk membiasakan dirinya dengan kejantanan Jongin berada di dalamnya.

Kyungsoo mulai membuka matanya perlahan lalu mencium bibir Jongin. "Bergeraklah, aku baik-baik saja."

Jongin menurut, ia menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan. "Sialan ini nikmat sekali," umpatnya. Ia semakin melebarkan paha Kyungsoo lalu memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya dengan cepat.

Kyungsoo hendak memegang _milik_ nya sendiri, namun segera ditepis oleh Jongin. "Biar aku saja, kau cukup mendesahkan namaku."

Kyungsoo meremas bantal dengat erat, perlahan rasa sakit itu berganti dengan rasa nikmat. "Ahh Jongin.. disebelah sana! Lebih dalamm—ahhh..." Kyungsoo terus mendesah nikmat bahkan tanpa Kyungsoo sadari ia mengeratkan lubangnya.

Jongin merasa semakin gila, urat kejantanannya kini menggesek dinding rektum Kyungsoo. Setelah beberapa waktu, _adik kecil_ Kyungsoo dimanja oleh Jongin, ia pun akhirnya sampai pada klimaksnya. Jongin memberi waktu pada Kyungsoo untuk menikmati klimaksnya, dan setelah itu Jongin kembali memompa kejantanannya hingga ia pun menjemput klimaksnya sendiri.

-.000.-

Jongin terbangun terlebih dahulu, ia tersenyum mengingat permainannya semalam dengan Kyungsoo. Andai saja lelaki mata bulat itu tidak berkata bahwa ia benar-benar lelah, dapat dipastikan Jongin akan terus menyemburkan spermanya di dalam lubang sempit Kyungsoo berkali-kali.

"Eunghh.." Jongin menatap Kyungsoo ketika Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Jongin. Jongin memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo sambil mencium keningnya.

"Wah, apa _baby_ kecilku sedang malu?"

Kyungsoo memukul dada Jongin, namun Jongin tertawa sangat keras. "Diamlah Jongin, lebih baik aku mandi saja."

Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempat tidur, melangkah ke arah kamar mandi namun tiba-tiba... "Akhh!" Kyungsoo menjerit kecil saat ia merasakan sakit dilubang pantatnya. Jongin dengan sigap menghampirinya dan menggendongnya ke kamar mandi.

"Maafkan aku, aku akan memandikanmu dan menggendongmu kemana pun, _baby_ Soo.." Jongin benar-benar khawatir saat Kyungsoo selalu meringis menahan sakit pada pantatnya. Saat Jongin berbaring di sofa dengan Kyungsoo menyandar di dada bidang Jongin, tiba-tiba Baekhyun datang bersama Chanyeol. Awalnya lelaki pendek yang cukup cerewet itu tidak perduli pada dua sejoli yang sedang duduk di sofa, namun sat ia menyadari sesuatu...

"Oi, Kyung! Apa kau masuk angin? Kenapa lehermu merah-merah seperti itu?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. "Ahh t-tidak Baek, ini— Jongin ahh... maksudku.."

Belum selesai Kyungsoo bicara, Baekhyun tertawa dengan keras "Ah kau sudah melakukannya bukan? Jika kau perlu salep untuk pantatmu datanglah ke kamarku." Baekhyun tertawa dan memasuki kamarnya bersama Chanyeol.

-.000.-

Hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin beranjak dua bulan. Jongin memiliki jadwal untuk menikmati tubuh kekasih mungilnya yaitu Sabtu dan Minggu. Pada hari itu, mereka akan menghabiskan waktu untuk bercinta di apartemen Jongin. Tidak ada masalah apapun yang menimpa mereka selain Krystal yang terus menggoda Jongin, namun Kyungsoo percaya bahwa Jongin tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kepada Krystal.

Namun semua kepercayaan itu tiba-tiba hilang saat Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin di ruang basket, disana berdiri seorang gadis yang sedang mencium bibir kekasihnya, mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher kekasihnya. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan pelan, lalu melempar bola basket yang ada disampingnya ke arah mereka berdua. Jongin segera mendorong kristal "Halo Jongin aku membawa minuman dingin untukmu," Kyungsoo berusaha setenang mungkin menaruh minuman itu.

"Kyung, aku bisa menjelaskannya..." Kyungsoo terdiam saat Jongin mendekatinya dan tanpa diduga Kyungsoo memeluknya erat, sangat erat.

"Jongin, aku mencintaimu. Sungguh, aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi maafkan aku, sepertinya cukup. Kita perlu waktu untuk menenangkan perasaan kita dan jadikan ini pelukan terakhir untuk kita,"

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya mencium singkat pipi Jongin, persetan dengan Krystal yang memandangnya jijik. Kyungsoo berlari, Jongin ingin mengejarnya namun tangannya ditahan oleh Krystal. " _Oppa_ biarkan saja dia pergi, aku akan menjadi obat untuk lukamu, hm?"

"Apa kau gila? Tak sadarkah dirimu bahwa kau yang membuat luka untukku dengan membuatku berpisah dengannya? Aku ingatkan lagi Krys, jangan melakukan hal bodoh lagi dan untuk kejadian tadi kau yang memaksaku dan menyerangku terlebih dahulu. Kau keterlaluan, enyahlah dari hidupku. Aku muak denganmu!"

Jongin mengejar Kyungsoo, namun ia tak menemukan Kyungsoo dimanapun. Jongin segera berlari ke arah parkiran, menginjak gas mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi— _mungkin Kyungsoo sudah pulang?_

Jongin menekan bel di apartemen Kyungsoo namun tak ada jawaban. Tapi ia tak menyerah begitu saja, Jongin tetap menekan bel hingga pintu itu terbuka, Jongin tersenyum namun tiba-tiba senyuman itu hilang saat yang membuka pintu adalah Baekhyun

"Ada apa kau kemari? Pergilah dan jangan pernah kemari lagi," Jongin mengabaikan ucapan Baekhyun, ia berlari ke arah kamar Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, tolong dengarkan aku Kyung. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya, Kyung. Buka pintunya, aku mohon.." Jongin terus memanggil Kyungsoo namun tak ada jawaban.

"Sudah kukatakan pergilah dari sini. Kau telah menyia-nyiakan orang yang menyayangimu, kau tahu itu?"

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau kira, Baek. Aku ingin menjelaskannya, aku sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo, Baek." Jongin menjelaskan apa yang terjadi kepada Baekhyun.

Mendengar penjelasan Jongin, Baekhyun pun jadi tidak tega dengan Jongin. "Pulanglah, biar aku yang akan mengurus dan menjelaskannya kepada Kyungsoo." Jongin menurut, ia pun meninggalkan apartemen Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo. Ia paham bahkan sangat paham pada keadaan Kyungsoo saat ini. Baekhyun terus berada disamping Kyungsoo menenangkannya, menasehati dan menyampaikan apa yang Jongin katakatan kepada Kyungsoo.

 _ **Jongin pov**_

Aku merindukannya bahkan sangat merindukannya. Ini sudah tiga minggu dia mendiamkanku, namun aku tak akan pernah menyerah untuk mencoba menjelaskannya. Biarkan dia tenang terlebih dulu, karena aku sadar ini hubungan yang pertama baginya. Ia terlihat sedikit kurus sekarang, terkadang dia juga sangat pucat, aku ingin menanyakannya namun aku tak mempunyai nyali. Dulu saat pelajaran biologi ia akan banyak bertanya kepadaku, namun berbeda untuk tiga minggu ini, dia benar benar menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, menghindari tatapanku dan memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan. Rasanya aku ingin memeluknya, namun aku tak bisa. Aku takut jika ia akan semakin membenciku. Hingga suatu hari aku menerima pesan dari Baekhyun bahwa Kyungsoo dirawat di rumah sakit, saat itu juga aku merasa aku sangat jahat. Aku segera mengambil kunci mobilku untuk menuju rumah sakit.

Disana, lelaki mungil kesayanganku itu berbaring dengan selang infus ditangannya. Aku mendekatinya sembari meminta Baekhyun dan Chanyeol meninggalkan kami berdua. Kyungsoo tertidur, bibirnya sangat pucat, tubuhnya sedikit kurus. Aku memegang tangannya, mencium keningnya lembut dan mata bulat itu membuka secara perlahan.

"Emm Jongin? Dimana aku?"

Aku tersenyum dan mencium keningnya. "Maafkan aku Kyung, maafkan aku. Karena aku, kau jadi begini.." Jongin mencium punggung tangan Kyungsoo.

"Jongin berhentilah meminta maaf, Baekhyun sudah menjelaskan yang sebenarnya. Maafkan aku karena aku tidak dewasa dan maafkan aku karena mendiamkanmu. Sekarang bisakah kau peluk aku? Aku merasa kedinginan,"

Ia mengatakan permintaannya dengan nada manja, aku tak bisa berhenti menahan senyumku. Aku menaiki ranjang yang untungnya muat untuk kami berdua, aku memeluknya dengan erat. "Tidurlah aku akan memelukmu hingga esok, Kyung. Aku masih mencintaimu, bahkan sangat mencintaimu." Kyungsoo membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku, memelukku dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Aku juga masih mencintaimu Jongin,"

 _ **Jongin pov end**_

Jongin mengelus kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang hingga lelaki mungil itu tertidur lagi. Kyungsoo memang tidak sakit parah, ia hanya terkena radang lambung, namun jika dibiarkan dan ia tetap makan dengan tidak teratur itu juga akan berbahaya bagi Kyungsoo.

Setelah Kyungsoo keluar dari rumah sakit Jongin memintanya untuk tinggal di apartemennya dan Jongin juga mengatur pola makan serta kegiatan Kyungsoo. Hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin semakin membaik. Jika dulu Kyungsoo akan diam saja saat Krystal mendekati Jongin, maka berbeda dengan saat ini. Saat Krystal melihat Jongin dari kejauhan, maka Kyungsoo akan memeluk lengan Jongin dengan posesif. Persetan dengan siswa-siswi yang memandangnya aneh, yang penting Kyungsoo takkan kecolongan lagi.

Dan saat seperti sekarang, Krystal tiba-tiba muncul di depan apartemen Jongin lalu dengan tanpa permisi ia langsung masuk begitu saja kemudian duduk di sofa. "Ya! Krystal pergilah dari sini! Aku benar-benar muak denganmu!"

Kyungsoo mendengar suara Jongin dari kamarnya dan ia tahu itu artinya Krystal ada di apartemen ini. Kyungsoo segera bangun mengambil satu kemeja putih milik Jongin lalu membiarkan tiga kancing atasnya terbuka sehingga memperlihatkan _kiss mark_ di leher dan dada mulusnya. Ia mengacak rambutnya asal dan memasang wajah khas bangun tidur lalu ia pun keluar dari kamarnya.

"Jongiiin, kenapa kau berteri— oh astaga. Kau ada disini Krystal? Maafkan aku, tapi bisakah kau pulang saja? Kau mengganggu pagiku," Kyungsoo segera memeluk Jongin dengan manja dan Jongin mencium sudut bibir Kyungsoo sambil mengancingkan kemeja yang digunakan Kyungsoo.

Krystal yang melihat itu bangkit. "Jongin kau benar benar menjijikkan! Sekarang aku benar-benar membenci kalian!" Gadis itu pun akhirnya meninggalkan apartemen Jongin dengan tak lupa membanting pintu apartemen Jongin.

Jongin memeluk kyungoo erat. "Astaga, apa kau sedang menggodaku _baby?_ Kenapa kau keluar dengan keadaan seperti ini?"

Tanpa aba-aba Kyungsoo melompat dan memeluk Jongin dengan kaki yang dilingkarkan ke pinggang Jongin. "Aku hanya ingin mengusir Krystal, Jongin. Aku tidak menggodamu, tapi jika kau tergoda, ayo kita selesaikan sekarang."

Jongin segera membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam kamar, melempar tubuh Kyungsoo ke ranjang dan menindihnya, menciumnya dengan brutal. "Yak, Kim Jongin! Lakukan dengan lembut!"

Namun Jongin mengabaikan perkataan Kyungsoo. Jongin melepas kemeja Kyungsoo membuangnya asal, ia juga melepas apa yang melekat pada tubuhnya dan tubuh Kyungsoo. Jongin mencium _nipples_ Kyungsoo lalu menggigitnya. "Akhhh Jongin..."

Hanya desahan yang bisa Kyungsoo senandungkan saat ia berada di bawah Jongin. Jongin mengocok kejantanan mungil Kyungsoo lalu ia mengocok kejantanannya sendiri memposisikannya di depan lubang Kyungsoo memberi sedikit pelumas yang ada di laci mejanya lalu memeluk Kyungsoo dan…

"Akhh Jongin! Pelan-pelan, Bodoh!" Jongin hanya tersenyum dan mencium bibir Kyungsoo sekali.

"Berhentilah mengataiku bodoh jika pada akhirnya kau akan mendesah dan manggil namaku, Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya karena malu, namun saat Jongin memompa kejantanannya dan mengocok kejantanan Kyungsoo maka saat itu juga Kyungsoo kembali memanggil nama Jongin.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian…

"Jongin, aku ingin keluar..."

"Bersama, Sayang..."

Dan dengan beberapa hentakan, Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama menumpahkan sperma mereka. Jongin menumpahkan spermanya di dalam Kyungsoo sedangkan sperma Kyungsoo mengotori tangan dan perutnya.

Jongin mengatur napasnya dan mencoba melepaskan kejantanannya namun seketika Kyungsoo mencegahnya. "Biarkan saja dulu ia disana, rasanya sangat hangat dan penuh. Aku sudah sangat merindukannya," Kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan pipi yang memerah dan Jongin mencium pipi, bibir dan keningnya lembut.

"Ahh kau merindukannya? Baiklah, biarkan ia di dalam untuk beberapa waktu," Jongin mengganti posisinya sehingga ia yang berada di bawah sekarang dan Kyungsoo yang tidur diatas dadanya sambil membuat pola abstrak di dada bidang Jongin.

"Yak Jongin! Apa _adik kecil_ mu bangun lagi? Kenapa ini terasa lebih penuh dari sebelumnya?"

"Bukankah kau yang menggodaku dengan mencium dadaku dan membuat pola abstrak? Sudahlah, mari kita selesaikan sesi kedua, hm?"

"Tidak Jongin, aku harus pergi ke bimbingan untuk olimpiade besok. Jangan membuatku tidak bisa berjalan!"

Namun Jongin mengabaikan ucapan Kyungsoo, ia kembali memposisikan dirinya diatas Kyungsoo dan melakukannya lagi dan lagi karena bagi Jongin tubuh Kyungsoo adalah candunya saat ini dan selamanya.

 **END**


End file.
